The increasing use of microfiche has given rise to the need for a duplicator which is economical and which makes copies rapidly with a minimum of involvement by the operator. Such a machine requires a relatively simple and rapid imaging station where the image of an original microfiche can be accurately formed on a copy sheet, even for that type of microfilm commonly referred to as a "jacket" which includes a multi-pocketed carrier containing strips of microfilm. The machine also requires a simple and rapid developing station where the copy sheet with the image thereon can be subjected to a developing medium such as anhydrous ammonia. The machine further requires a simple and reliable transport mechanism for moving the sheet through the imaging and developing stations to an output hopper.